epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Weird Al Yankovic vs Rucka Rucka Ali --Epic Patts Battles of History
Before Note: Two Parody makers, Weird Al Yankovic and Rucka Rucka Ali, face off to see who is the better parody.. maker. Vote and comment if possible. Oh, and if you have a suggestion for Season 2, put it in the comments. And thanks for reading. Battle: Weird Al Yankovic: You’re a horrible artist, full of racial stereotypes. While your face is nothing short than face wipes. Nothing you did is true, taking the world by storm? More like shitting songs out, leaving your fans torn. You say you took out Osama, by giving his whiskey. When Youtube took down your video, you got frisky. Architects say you made the internet, that’s a lie. You lived a life of failure and regret, so Banzai! Rucka Rucka Ali: Don’t you know there’s no way you can beat Rucka. “I’ll smoke” you out like “JFK’s crack rocks, Muthafucka.” Being on Simpson’s the most fame you’ll get, no doubt. Tried to make a movie, but it failed to be a knock-out. Skipped the 2nd grade, but you’re obviously not too keen. Getting inspired from sick artists kept you from being “clean.” Time out. You’re twice my age, and everyone can easily see. Even your rival Prince, knows he shouldn’t fuck with me. Weird Al Yankovic: Look out, the popo are coming to Nucka you down. You’re said to invent Hip-Hop, but it’s been ‘round. You started your career on Myspace, ain’t that just sad. You got issues further on; that means you’re that bad! Rucka Rucka Ali: I’m a pimp, smacking bitches up. Call me Rucka Ali G. As you’re working your university’s station as disc jockey. And your ticket to acknowledgment was through Dr. D. Weird Al will be known as the old man who lost Rucka Ali. *Yankovic grabs his accordian as Rucka grabs his mic Weird Al Yankovic: You’re duller than the nails in the Hardware Store. And the Way I Perform leaves you wanting more. Try to Take Me; but you’re just having a Bad Hair Day. You sing like crazy, but You’re Pitiful. What can I say? You’re Pretty Sad for a Korean that can’t bomb me. But really, you’re just a Fat White Nerd on TMZ. I can read your Polka Face, and it shows you lost. I’ll gladly Deliver your defeat. It’ll be Free of all cost. Rucka Rucka Ali: Time to Booty Call this Drunken up Faggot of a Jew. I’ve seen DJ Not Nice have a better Chong than you. I would Eff you like Australia, but I love all Minorities. You want to Roll Wif Me? Ha! I only Roll with Authorities. You’re Time with a girl Only 17 has been found like Osama. My Korea’s Over, but My Name will live forever on, Obama. I’m Afraid of Blacks, but like you, I Hate Old White People. Get It Straight, unlike your sexuality; this battle'll get a sequel. Who won? Weird Al Yankovic Rucka Rucka Ali Category:Blog posts